


Conscription

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscription

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolabobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolabobs).



> Prompt: Honesty.

  
Dean is ten when Dad takes him on a road trip. It’s just the two of them. Sammy had stayed with Missouri and Dean feels excited and grown up to be included in wherever it is they’re going.  
   
They drive for a long time, but Dean knows better than to disturb Dad with chatter and questions like Sammy would.

Dean falls asleep and when he wakes up Dad’s standing outside, the empty road stretching around them.

“Come here, son,” he says. “It’s time you learned the truth.” There’s something in his hand.

Dean draws a sharp breath.

It’s a gun. 


End file.
